Buds For Life
by Incendiary Pyro
Summary: The #BrickSquad were having fun in Pandora, all except for Roland.


It was a sunny day outside in Pandora. Mordecai, Roland, Brick, and Lillith were playing tag, but then a couple of Psychos who were up to no good started making trouble in the neighborhood. They got in one little fight, but they got scared and decided to back off. They were all shaken up about it, so they decided that some video games would help. Brick suggested that they all download Skype so they can voice chat while they played Killing Floor. All except Roland. The squad never really liked Roland, and thought he clung onto them too much and made some of the worst jokes out there, which he unsurprisingly didn't pick up on them being irritated by them. "Kawaii Tina Butts sent you a message!" A notification that popped up for Brick on Steam. Brick, feeling annoyed, read the message to both Mordecai and Lillith. "Thanks for inviting me to play Killing Floor, bud." Roland said. The squad started laughing hysterically. Their laughter intensified after seeing that out of anger, Roland had deleted them off of Steam, blocked them on Vaultbook, and removed them off of Skype. Roland had rused them into thinking that he didn't care, but in reality he had been crying out of depression. He has been suffering from depression for many years as a result of nobody wanting to play video games with him. Two hours had passed after Roland removed himself from the squad. He had finally stopped crying and felt awful about the whole ordeal. He decided to re-add them on Steam, Skype, and unblock them on Vaultbook. Everyone had "forgiven" Roland for his irrational behavior, all except for Brick. He re-added him on Steam and Vaultbook. Skype on the other hand, he didn't bother.

On one rainy afternoon, Brick invited Lillith and Mordecai to play Killing Floor. Thirty minutes into the game, Roland had sent Brick a message over Steam. "Add me back on Skype bud" the message read. Brick only laughed at his petty attempts to befriend him once again and didn't respond to him. Roland knew something was wrong. He then thought of a way to gain Brick's affection once more, by simply making a joke about Brick's home country and his favorite television show, "Breaking Slab". Roland's attempts still failed. As a result, he decided that enough was enough. He was going to get his bud to re-add him on Skype one way or another.

After countless harassing messages on Steam and Vaultbook, Roland had decided that he was going to follow Brick around while he did his daily routines. Brick felt that something was following him, but soon shrugged it off after seeing that nobody was around. Little did he know, Roland was impersonating the people Brick passed by and try to converse with. This continued on for approximately three weeks.

After many failed attempts to win his buddy's affection back, Roland thought of a plan that couldn't possibly fail. It was a hot sunny day in Pandora, and the squad wanted to play outside. Brick, Mordecai, and Lillith were having a fun game of Hide-and-Seek. It was Lillith's turn to find Brick and Mordecai. They all went their separate ways, as they wanted to challenge Lillith. Mordecai had decided to hide in an abandoned shack, while Brick went to hide in a dumpster. After two minutes passed, Brick felt something feeling him. It was Roland, and he wasn't too happy. Roland started insulting Brick, calling him a faget multiple times. Brick had enough of this. "What the fuck did you fucking say about me, you little Slab?" Brick said. Roland laughed at his petty attempts to intimidate him. Brick grabbed him by the throat. Angered, he shouted "I said back the fuck OFF!?" This only angered Roland. "You didn't fucking add me back on Skype bud" screamed Roland. Brick, shocked, said he was sorry, and that he would add him back on Skype immediately. Roland was already set on his plan; Killing Brick. Brick pleaded for his life. "No, don't do this Roland! I swear, we can be best buds again! We can even cook Timbits!" shouted Brick in an attempt to get Roland to back down. Roland then smirked and said "Pssh... Nothing personnel, kid..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
